1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital broadcast receiver and, more particularly, to a digital broadcast receiver and a data broadcast content processing method for the same wherein contents of a broadcast web site (BWS) can be stored during data broadcast reception and reproduced later.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital broadcasting, a broadcasting station broadcasts a digitally modulated multimedia signal including audio, video and text. Broadcast receivers receive and reproduce the broadcast, multimedia signal. Digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) and digital video broadcasting (DVB) are examples of digital broadcasting. DMB may be divided into terrestrial DMB or satellite DMB.
Recently, to extend multimedia features, advanced portable terminals, such as mobile communication terminals, notebooks and personal digital assistants, have been equipped with multimedia-oriented processors.
Digital broadcasting can provide various data services, for example, a broadcast web site (BWS) service and a slide show of still images based on a multimedia object transfer (MOT) protocol, an electronic program guide (EPG) based on the extensible markup language (XML) or voices, a real-time travel and traffic information service based on a Transport Protocol Experts Group (TPEG) protocol, and other interactive service.
In a BWS service, web site content, such as web pages and image files, is transmitted to digital broadcast receivers using the MOT protocol. A digital broadcast receiver receives and temporarily stores broadcast BWS content in order to deliver a web service to a user in a manner similar to normal web browsing, but without a reverse channel.
In a BWS service, fixed data is repeatedly transmitted at regular intervals. However, because the data may be transmitted in a modified form owing to certain circumstances of a corresponding broadcasting station, a user may have difficulty in selecting and storing desired BWS content. BWS content may also contain links to different pages, making it difficult for the user to store the BWS content together with linked pages.
In a BWS service, a large amount of content is broadcast at once, making it difficult to browse all the content during data broadcast reception. To use a desired BWS content, the user is inconvenienced by having to connect to a predetermined broadcast channel. Further, if the BWS content is changed in substance in between channel connection periods, the changed content may be of no value to the user.